custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Piraka
Piraka is an obscenity in Matoran meaning "thief and murderer". It is most often applied to a group of six rogue Skakdi Dark Hunters. History Formation After Teridax's supposed defeat in his lair Mangaia, rumors began to spread of his "death". This prompted six Skakdi Dark Hunters to abandon their organization and investigate. This led to them calling themselves what on of their leader called them: Piraka, which meant "thieves and murderers" in the Matoran tongue. Upon arrival in the Makuta's lair, they discovered his broken armor and a strange weapon, it was then revealed to be the "Spear of Fusion" when Hakann accidentally divided Vezok into two. Thus creating a seventh member: Vezon. However, they were all unaware of Teridax's presence, resulting in them being influenced by his will. The result was that all seven gained knowledge on the greatest treasure, the Kanohi Ignika. But Zaktan was the only one aware on who planted the information in their minds. But each one planned against each other other claiming the mask, despite agreeing to work as a group. However, Vezon abandoned the team and used one of the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters to leave. And the other six used the canisters to head for Voya Nui. Voya Nui Upon arriving on the new island, the Piraka claimed that they were Toa. And in order to gain the Matoran's trust, they decieved them and staged a fight against Hakaan and Avak's lava monster. These actions resulted in most of the population to trust them, with the exception of six. After the Matoran began to question the "Toa's" motives, the Piraka began to infect them with Teridax's Antidermis collected at Mangaia using Avak's Zamor Launchers. However, six Matoran remained uninfected and continued to work against the Skakdi. While they were putting the enslaved islanders to work on draining the volcano. The Toa Nuva then arrived on Voya Nui, also seeking the Mask of Life for beneficial reasons. But they too came across the Piraka, and they were defeated, stripped of their masks and tools, and brought to the top of mount Valamai. Fortunately, the volcano was about to erupt and the Toa Nuva escaped and met the six matoran who remained uninfected. They then stormed the Piraka Stronghold, but were then defeated by the Piraka's ally Brutaka. The Toa Inika also arrived on Voya Nui, encountering the six Piraka and Brutaka and engaging them in a battle. The Toa gained the upper hand, until Hakaan fired a Zamor Sphere at Brutaka. Giving him, and Thok the power to defeat the Toa and Piraka. The two interrogated the weakened Brutaka and headed to the Ignika's location. But they were tracked down by the Toa Inika and the remaining Piraka, and were drained of the stolen power. The Piraka then regrouped and headed down the chamber. The Piraka then discovered one of their old members: Vezon, who attempted to steal the Mask of Life, guarded it, and then made a deal. They could have the Mask, if they killed Vezok, which led to the Piraka fighting each other. Vezon then took advantage of the situation, creating a Piraka Fusion. And all the Piraka were unconscious by the time the Toa Inika arrived. The Cord After the Piraka witnessed the Ignika shoot down into the water with the Toa in pursuit. They decided to follow them down into the water. Unbeknownst to them, the waters contained mutagen properties, resulting in their bodies dissolving, leaving them in snake-like forms. They then killed the Zyglak in the cord and almost defeated the Toa Mahri. But they were ultimately defeated by Axxon, where they were taken for interrogation by the Order of Mata Nui. And after the destruction of Daxia, they were taken by the Skakdi and fused together. Alternate Versions The Kingdom Alternate Universe After Mata Nui's death in this alternate universe, the mutated Piraka were brought to the island of Mata Nui, where they dwelled in a fountain. They were occasionally fed by Matoran. Spherus Magna Alternate Universe In an alternate universe where Mata Nui had completed his mission, the Piraka were conscripted into an army led by Makuta Miserix and attacked a village where the prime reality Vezon had just arrived. Pirates Universe The Piraka formed earlier than in the Prime Reality following the chaos brought about by the Great Flood. They are currently outlaws hunted by the newly formed Skakdi Kingdom, but have recently disappeared after supposedly encountering a sea monster. Other Piraka During the Destiny War, Skakdi warlord, Nektann, adopted the term "Piraka" to represent his new life and service to Makuta Teridax. The Broken Order Universe In the Broken Order Universe, Pacer used the term in reference to some Skakdi pirates that attacked the Dark Hunter's ship. Members *Zaktan *Avak *Thok *Reidak *Hakann *Vezok *Vezon (formerly) Trivia * Nektann is not an actual Piraka, he in fact takes up the title during Teridax's reign Category:Dark Hunters Category:Skakdi Category:Piraka Category:Groups